Saint Beast
by Slenderheart
Summary: Sent down from his nest in Heaven, Ivan is to clean up the world below. And he assumes he can do so flawlessly, until everything goes horribly wrong. Now he is the one who is the filth, turned to a monster and becoming that which he once despised. RusAme/AmeRus Gore, saucy content, noncon/dubcon, religious blasphemy, Angel/Demon AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the start of a pretty long story, I hope it's good enough for ya'll. It's pretty heavy, so I'm going to put some warnings on.

**warnings:** **noncon/rape, dubcon, corruption of an angel, possible blasphemy and defemation of religion, fighting, humiliation**

* * *

Ivan hovered over the peaceful city, finding nothing amiss with the scenery. They had told him a devil had been stirring up trouble, and that meant some lucky soul would get to fly down to the human world and correct the problem. Angels didn't have much of a purpose besides keeping the demons in line these days... But that didn't mean Ivan wasn't dedicated to his job.

He swooped down into the city, perching himself in the dark of the street lit grids. Humans were certainly mysterious creatures, they'd surpassed every prophecy made by scribes that predicted their dying out. Now the angels don't even bother checking in on them...which lead to confusion and puzzlement when an angel happened to need to land in a more populated human city.

Ivan twirled around, taking a few steps here and there as he tried to orient himself. He felt like he was being watched. That must mean the demon was close... It had to mean that. Why else would he think he was being watched? No humans could see him.

Alfred ran his tongue over his bottom lip, watching as the angel perched himself on a nearby tree. He'd heard through the grapevine that an angel had been sent down to take care of him- so he'd been on the watch all week for it. And here he was.

_And so cute too._

Alfred tilted his head to the side, folding one leg over the other and stretching his arm out over the back of the bench he was currently situated on as he continued to study him. It'd only be a matter of time before Ivan noticed him- after all, he was staring at him unblinkingly for the past five minutes. The angel would know his intentions and his means when they met.

Yet the angel had yet to notice. Swiveling his head around, Ivan looked out for every human he could. The devil was no doubt taking the form of one and gliding in and out of their crowds. It was getting late, but there were still several humans out and about. Several phased right through his seemingly solid body. He was not on the same plane as them, he was on something completely different. Incorporeal to humans but completely tangent to those who knew what to cater to.

It didn't take the angel long to lock on to the devil staring right at him. He was not afraid- fear worried lesser beings than angels. He swooped over, his pristine, pure white wings ruffling behind him and tucking back as he stood before the devil. "Are you the devil who has been causing the blemishes in the human realm?"

"Are you the angel that's been sent here to stop me?" Alfred questioned with a rather sly smile, legs uncrossing, then recrossing once again with the opposite leg on top. He looked fairly laid-back, not at all intimidated by the idea of one of God's warriors standing in front of him. He studied the man through his glasses- trivial things he didn't really need to have to see, he just thought they were cool- then shook his head. "You're bigger than most of them." He commented casually, remembering the last run-in with an angel he had and the own personal knowledge he had that he chose to leave in the dark. "And cuter too~"

Ivan was unphased by the comment and merely nodded. "I've been sent to banish you back to The Gates. You have no place here." Beneath his cool demeanor he was becoming increasingly nervous. He'd never been to the human world, much less banished a demon before. But he would not let this demon intimidate him. He had to be strong, he had to learn valuable lessons about what he should do. This was something he had to learn.

"But I'm having so much fun." Alfred unfolded his legs and leaned forward, giving Ivan a cute pout- well, at least as cute as a demon could muster up. He adjusted his bomber jacket, then stood up, beginning to walk towards Ivan, his head tilting to one side. "Why are you trying to stop my fun, cutie~?" He reached up, a finger pressing under Ivan's chin, pushing it up easily.

Under duress, angels were meant to stay calm and poised. Ivan slapped away the hand in a moment of terror at the devil before him. He was silent for a while, taking a step back nervously. His anxiety was not something he should be showing. But he held his ground. "What devils call fun, righteous beings call suffering."

Alfred saw that glimpse of terror flash before angel's eyes and he already knew that he was stronger. There was no way this angel could stop him. He had his answer. He wasn't good enough. He didn't have the power, not like Alfred did. "Mmm, but have you ever tried it?" Alfred purred, following after the angel, immediately closing the space between them.

Ivan's wings seemed to wilt a little as he took a couple steps back, in time with the devil's steps forward. He fluffed his wings up again, growling at Alfred to try and seem as threatening as he possibly could. As much power as humans thought they had, the angels were a weakened race these days. "Tried what?" he spat, not liking where this conversation was turning. He shouldn't have said anything to the devil.

"Unrighteous things~" Alfred purred, pressing Ivan to the wall of a nearby building. He had the angel trapped at this point, hands on either side of Ivan's head and tongue running over his bottom lip. It was like he was looking at a delicious meal, rather than a warrior. "Killing, stealing, _fucking_."

Ivan wrapped his wings around himself and spread them out in front of him with something like an umbrella effect, sending Alfred at least a few feet away to give him a chance to fly up into the nearest tree, which thankfully was fairly high. "I would never." He had to try and keep his voice from getting too venomous. Too much hate and too much disgust would cloud the mind, and that was exactly what the demon wanted. He was an angel of the Lord, he would not stray from his path. "And for you to assume I would dare break any vow I've made is grounds enough to smite you."

There was a ripping sound coming from Alfred as his wings began to unfold. It didn't come from his clothing, however- no, he had special slits in them to allow his Wing to slip through, no, the tearing was coming from his body- the wings forcing against the skin on his back and tearing through. They unfolded, dark and veiny and intimidated, snapping out suddenly, then slowly beginning to flap, carrying himself up after ivan. "Why don't you try?" he snickered, perching on the same branch, "Smite me."

There was a moment of infinite tension as the angel tensed and his height and his power seemed to either as his bluff was called. There would be no smiting, Ivan had barely enough power to banish Alfred and get himself home, with help from his brothers and sisters in the plane above. Even the angels themselves had not been in any contact or heard any words from their Father. And he was the only one doing any smiting.

Alfred's head tilted to one side, a series of cracks resulting from it. "I knew you couldn't do it..." He purred, standing up fully and beginning to walk towards Ivan, his eyes half lidded and tongue continuing to swipe over his plump lips. "You angels always think you're stronger than you are." A hand reached out suddenly, snatching Ivan by the wings, gripping tightly.

As soon as he was touched, Ivan acted as if he had been burned by Hell's fires itself and let something of an inhuman shree escape him as he tried to flap away and escape the devil's touch. He was a balanced angel, but he only ended up tripping over himself and having to clutch at the branch lest he fall, clinging with legs, arms, and wings alike. "We are stronger than you!" he shouted right back, his eyes glowing pure fire for a moment as the wind swept up and tried to swipe Alfred out of the tree.

Alfred glared, responding in gripping the wings tighter, his nails elongating and sharpening, digging into the wings tighter. "Cute little angel should watch himself," he hissed, shoving the larger male down to branch and straddling him. The only thing that kept the two balanced with the continuous flapping of Alfred's wings. "Before I rip out his feathers one. By. One." As if to prove a point, his hand moved over, gripping one of the feathers and, with a swipe of his hand, yanking it out.

There was a series of shrieks from the angel as his wings were gripped too hard, and the feather plucked. Those were very much a part of him, it hurt to have them yanked out. His eyes glowed brighter, the wind taking a frozen turn as it felt like ice was pelting them both. The only way to combat the fires of Hell was to use ice, which quite a lot of angels could conjure if needed. "I am not afraid of you!" he spat, still struggling under the devil, but trying not to fall off the branch. His wings were in too much shock, he'd fall before he could fly.

Alfred hissed as he felt the ice hit him, every pellet feeling like a knife stabbing into him. "What are you going to do, angel?" he hissed, eyes glowing and voice dipping down lower. He took Ivan by the face, forcing him to look down to the ground- an overwhelmingly far distance from where they were situated. He was letting the other know that Alfred could let him fall- could and would.

Ivan decided any wounds taken in the battle were worth it and decided to take the plunge himself, wings circling around Alfred as well. He was taking the devil with him.

The fall and the landing left Ivan motionless, trembling from the pain in one of his badly bent wings. The other would be alright, but he wasn't going to be flying physically for a while on them. He would need to tough it out on foot or grit and deal with the pain if he did.

Alfred lay on the ground next to the demon, silent as well. That was until he coughed, a nice amount of blood coming up as well. The wind was knocked out of him and a dry sob left him, struggling to catch his breath.

He was livid.

As soon as he was able to suck in the air, Alfred pushed himself up, advancing on the angel that lay next to him. He gripped him by the wrist, pinning him down, his pupils nothing but pinpricks and his iris red. "You fucking bitch." He snarled, sharp nails digging into his wrist. "I'm...going to...fuck. You. Up."

Ivan coughed, and though there wasn't any blood, there were definitely bruises and scrapes and possibly broken bones. If not broken, then sprained. "I am not afraid of scum like you." Ivan tried to move, but Alfred was too strong for his weakened body. "I don't understand you demons," he breathed, "You have so much power, why wouldn't you use it for the greater good and righteousness?"

"Don't use your self-righteous bullshit on me!" Alfred grabbed Ivan roughly, shoving him onto his stomach and using his nails to rip down his pants. "I'm fucking sick you already, Angel." He reached down, grabbing Ivan by his hair roughly and tugging him back. "You angels always think you're better- that you know what's best for the world. You know nothing." A dry finger was roughly shoved into him.

Ivan screeched in pain and exclaimed in surprise and pain. With renewed energy he started kicking. He had and idea of what Alfred was trying to do and he wouldn't allow it. He wasn't about to let his halo be broken. "Stop this!"

Alfred grunted as he was kicked and sat down on his legs, forcing him still. He didn't say anything to Ivan, just continued to roughly fuck the other with his finger, quickly adding in a second one when the other was loose enough to actually take it. He was doing this for himself more than anything- he would hurt himself going in dry.

Ivan shouted out in pain and kept trying to struggle. A few tears escaped him now as he realized his purity was going to be stolen from him. How could he be expected to return to Heaven after something like this had happened to him? He would be shunned and refuted. He would be tainted. That was, if he was even allowed back in. Odds are he wouldn't.

"How does it feel?" Alfred purred into Ivan's ear, roughly fucking the other with his fingers, a third one easing in, fingers stretching out and curling around, searching for the man's sweet spot... Did angels have prostates? Well, only one way to find out. "To be violated? To be corrupted?" He leaned down, sharp teeth nipping at the angel's shoulder.

Ivan used what he had left of his strength to try and toss Alfred off, before he felt something inside him being touched, stroked, by the devil's fingers. "Stop it!" he shouted, choking out a sob in between and shivering at the feeling. He hated feeling like it wasn't that bad, that it was starting to feel good.

"Ah- you like it, don't you, angel?" Alfred purred, thrusting up roughly against that spot, abusing it with his fingers. He licked at the blood that begun to swell up from the nicks caused by his teeth. Angel blood... Sweet, a bit too sweet for his tastes... "You're no better than a common whore..."

Ivan nearly choked as he heard those filthy words in his ear, sobbing as he tried once more to kick back. "I am _not_! Stop this! Stop it now!"

"Do you actually want me to stop?" He pushed his fingers fully against the spot, massaging and abusing it. "Because it seems like you want me to keep going..." He used his free hand to push his cheek, examining the abused hole.

"Stop! I said stop!" Ivan shouted, tears rolling down his heels as he scrambled for a grip on the cold earth below him, fingernails dragging through the dirt desperately. He tried again to kick Alfred off, but he was still far too weak and exhausted. "Please...I'm begging you... Anything but this..." If anything be wished to only keep his innocence.

"Hmmm..." Alfred pulled his fingers out, beginning to palm himself through his pants, already painfully hard. He tilted his head to the side, looking down at the powerful angel below him- it gave him a surge of power to see someone so strong diminished. "...Keep begging." He purred, dragging a claw down Ivan's back. "..And I'll let you go..."

Ivan's body shook with fear and pain and the tiny jolts of pleasure that slipped in between. He didn't care if it cost him his dignity to go free, as long as his halo remained intact. "Please," he whispered, voice quivering and childlike, "Please I beg you, anything but this... If anything, just break my body... But please allow my purity to remain intact..."

"Mmm...Keep going." Alfred purred, releasing his cock from his pants with one hand and beginning to stroke himself freely. He could feel another surge of pleasure run through him as he heard the other beg and he responded to that feeling with a low moan. "...Keep going...I'm not fully convinced yet~ I still think you may want it." He spat in his hand and used it as a lubricant, stroking himself easier.

Ivan trembled with a choked sob every now and then. "Please, from the honest depths of my heart, I would gladly let you do anything else, _anything_other than this... But please, just let my innocence alone." He would beg for as long as it took as Long as he wasn't raped.

"Mmmm...Perfect..." Alfred moaned, gripping his cock and pressing it to Ivan's virgin hole. He licked his bottom lip and thrust himself into the other, chest flush against the man's back. He immediately moaned, his entire body tensing up. It had been forever since he'd had a virgin, a virgin who had been tainted by _nothing at all_.

Ivan screeched in pain and horror as his virginity was snatched away, just like that. He sobbed, body racked with pain as the devil shoved all the way inside him. He shook with a cry and choked whimper, sobbing into his arms. He should have known better than to think the devil would even consider keeping his word. The ring of light above his head started to fade, until his halo was nothing more than a mere memory. That was it, his innocence was broken. Heaven was out of the question.

"Never..." Alfred groaned, grinding up into the angel's tight heat, his teeth nipping at the skin and tongue lapping at the sweet blood that came up. "-Trust a demon." His laugh came out breathy and low. His hips pulled back and then thrust back in, burying himself deep inside the other's warmth. Soon he had a rhythm, fingers gripping his hips, fucking the angel into the dirt under them.

The devil's fucking was nothing more than pain for the ruined angel. He had left Heaven with his halo, and he was expected to return without one? Only the shameless and the proud did that. Ivan was more humble than he could ever hope to be proud, and there was nothing- absolutely nothing- happening for him to feel shameless right then. His vow of chastity had been shattered and his virginity ruined. He could never hope to return home. And that was what made him cry the hardest.

"Don't cry, angel." Alfred cooed, stroking away Ivan's tears with his thumb, his biting turning into gentle kisses. He liked this angel- not enough to stop fucking him, of course- but there was something about him that just made Alfred grin. Maybe it was because he was cute- or because he was so strong, yet so easily breakable... It could be any number of things, but the bottom line was that he'd marked him. Right now...this angel- this fallen-angel was his. "I'll take care of you." His words sounded more like a taunt than comfort and his hips began to move again, shifting to try and find the other's prostate.

He wanted to humiliate him some more.

Make him enjoy this.

Ivan gasped as he felt that one spot hit and struck by Alfred's shaft, whimpering as the pleasure shot down his spine. He sobbed and shook his head, only crying harder. "Finish and leave me," he whispered, not wanting this to last any longer than it had to. He was a broken angel, and if that was what he had to be now, then he'd rather be one in his own silence and solitude.

"Mmm...No." Alfred hummed, thrusting into that spot again. He was going to make the other enjoy this- he was going to make the angel _cum_from his cock. He'd never corrupted an angel before and, damn it, he was going to make sure this fucking angel was begging for him by the time he was done. He rutted up against the other's sweet-spot, making sure he'd have the angel screaming by the time he was done.

The angel's fingernails dug harder into the dirt below him, whimpering and trying to keep his mind on something horrible- anything to keep from becoming aroused. But his dormant cock was already flooding with blood, soon twitching with erotic thought and demand. He choked on some more tears, hating himself for his body's enjoyment of such a carnal sin. He started to whisper a prayer under his breath.

"Keep saying that, Angel." Alfred purred, beginning to thrust harder into the other, violently slamming himself against the other's sweet-spot, feeling him constrict around his cock every time it was hit. "Keep saying it all you want, Angel... But it's not going to help. You're tainted." He leaned down, nibbling on his soft ear, rolling his hips up against the other's, the sound of skin slapping against skin reaching his ears.

Ivan bit his cheek and tried not to say anything, hoping that if he were silent, without words and without noise, this would all just be over quickly. He whimpered as his large shaft brushed against some of the tattered material of what had used to be his robe on the ground, maybe him shiver and moan, unconsciously dipping his hips a little to get more friction as the demon fucked him, making the head of his leaking cock brush the cool fabric over and over in a rhythmic motion.

"Are you close, Angel?" Alfred purred, tongue running up the shell of Ivan's ear, he was no longer fucking the other, just grinding into him, abusing the spot, not letting up until he made the other moan. He was stubborn- and he always got what he wanted. _Always._"Because I'm not going to stop until you come screaming for more..."

Ivan wanted badly for filthy words to come out of his own mouth; he wanted to tell Alfred to fuck off and to eat shit. But under all the horrible, ruining actions that had been going on in just the last few minutes (how long had it been? Hours? He couldn't tell anymore. The sun had slipped past the clouds a long time ago.), it was better to hold onto the tiny victories and keep his pure lips.

The angel shook his head and bit his wrist to keep from making any noise. He would not give this demon that satisfaction. He would rather be dead. In fact...he would rather be dead than go through any of this at all. "Why couldn't you have just killed me?" he spat out bitterly behind his hand.

"Well that wouldn't have been as fun..." Alfred purred, beginning to thrust once again, hitting the other's prostate each time he thrust, his nails elongating by the second, sharpening and digging into the perfect, marble-looking skin under him. The angel was just perfect- he looked perfect- he sounded perfect- he felt perfect. And he was loving every second of him tainting it. "A dead body doesn't feel nearly as good as this." He ran his tongue along the other's shoulder, feeling the nicks and cuts. "So tight and warm..."

Ivan just resumed his prayer, no matter the awful things the devil said. Better he at least attempt to cleanse himself than do nothing and just wait for it do be done. He whispered out each psalm and each prayer with a moan beside it, breathing out little gasps every time Alfred thrust inside him. The pleasure was mixing with the dirty, filthy and painful feeling in his chest. He felt cold and numb, and that pleasure was trying to encroach with promises of warmth and pleasantries. He did his best to ignore it. He just had to. If only for until Alfred could finish.

A hand moved up, running over Ivan's broad chest, fingers finding a nipple and, with a surprising gentleness, began to pinch and squeeze and play with it. "I'm not going to stop until you've cum..." Alfred groaned against Ivan's back, kissing along it as he continued to thrust fluidly into the other, his snapping up sharply, burying themselves inside of him, before pulling out, following a rhythm.

Ivan's breath caught in his throat, whimpering at the feeling that was soon overwhelming him. He kept repeating his prayer, over and over, hoping it would keep him from the sin that was overwhelming and taking him over. His voice rose with how much pleasure coursed through his body, until the prayers he was saying were now intertwined with moans and quivering gasps. "Dear lord in heaven, _amen_." As soon as the last word left him he cried out in delicious, sinful pleasure, body seizing and cum spurting from his cock as he reached the first orgasm of his life.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck..." Alfred immediately began to curse, the angel tightening up so much that it caused him physical pain. His fingernails dug into his hips so harshly that it drew blood and Alfred's thrusts lost their rhythm, now just turning into an animalistic fucking. Within seconds he had reached his orgasm, coming inside of the fallen angel with a low moan. "Ahh...Fuck...That was great..."

Ivan went entirely limp and buried his face in his arms. crying weakly. He couldn't believe what had just happened... As the high of his very first climax wore off, he came to the realization in horror that he was now impure, tainted, and entirely unable to regain his previous purity. He would have to go through the rest of his life, however long it happened to be, filthy and impure.

Alfred slowly pulled himself out of the tight hole, seeing the string of cum that connected him to Ivan's abused hole. His lips drew into a smirk as he looked over the attractive sight, before tucking away his softening cock and standing up, the knees of his pants worn through from his scrambling on the ground.

"Mmm. That was real fun, angel~" Alfred dusted himself off and walked around Ivan, looking down to the crying angel with half-lidded eyes. "Maybe I'll visit you again..." He gave the other a wink and walked off happily, a bounce in his step and a whistle leaving him.

Ivan curled up, his broken wings furling around himself. Several feathers lay about from where the devil had torn at them. All he could do now was wait and hope his wings healed by morning. If anything, he would try to get back to Heaven. But he knew very well he wouldn't be let back in. But he would damn well try.

* * *

A/N: To anyone who made it this far, thank you, and it would mean the world if you reviewed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This story is a loooot different from Master. You can assume why.  
Tags: Blood, violent fucking, etc

* * *

Ivan was curled up in an alley of the city, which thankfully was rather dry. He'd scared off several homeless people with his knocking around. He couldn't be seen by humans, but he could still come in contact with the non-sentient items. Animals too. He sighed and curled his wings around himself for comfort, trying to stay warm. His powers could only do so much. The powers that were becoming weaker and weaker with each day. He had been denied entrance back into heaven. His halo was broken, one wing was crooked... He was a broken and fallen angel. There was no place for him anywhere anymore.

Alfred was in a fairly good mood as he walked through the streets. He had his usual bounce in his step and he was whistling a fairly...happy tune. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his tongue continued to run over his lips, still tasting the remains of the last human he'd fed on. He easily phased through the humans, passing through them and grinning at the cold sensation that ran down his spite.

He passed by an alley, paused, walked backwards, then grinned.

"Aww, if it isn't my favorite little angel!" Alfred walked down the narrow alleyway and crouched down next to Ivan. "...You look down on your luck."

Ivan peeked out from behind the white feathers, that looked rather grey now, no longer the pristine, sleek lack of dirt and grime that was obvious now. "Leave me alone. You've done enough to me." He closed his wings around himself tighter, like curtains. He'd had enough of the devil. He wanted nothing to do with him. "You've ruined me plenty."

"Aww, don't be like that." Alfred grinned, pulling Ivan's legs out and positioning himself on the other's lap, legs on either side of his waist. "I just wanted to hang out a bit, cutie." He leaned forward, their noses brushing and his blue eyes flashing, despite the shadow over his face. His hands moved up to Ivan's chest, fingers splaying out and slowly moving up. Finally he began to massage his shoulders, grinding down against him. "Don't you want to hang out with me?"

Ivan felt disgusted at the close proximity between them and turned his head away. Oh god... He whimpered as his wings wilted and blood slowly began to thicken in his cock, rising up underneath the thin robes he'd been able to salvage. He had no clothes that could stay invisible around him- if he tried to take human clothes they would seemingly just be floating in the air. He squeezed his legs together as his cock became fully erect from Alfred's grinding. "St-stop..." Hadn't he done enough?

Alfred had stopped grinding as soon as the erection formed under him. There was a pause of silence, before his face paled. Was the other pushing his arm against him? No... He could see both his arms at his sides. ...That wasn't an arm...Nor was it a leg.

"..The fuck..." He scoot back on the other's legs so he could look fully down at his crotch. His paled face heated up bright red and he shook his head quickly. "No way...No fucking way..." He didn't believe it- he didn't want to believe it. He reached down, tugged down the man's pants and just kind of gaped at him. "What the fuck is this? That's...That's not fair!" One of the perks of being a demon was being well-endowed... But his cock paled in comparison to the angel's. He continued to shake his head, before looking up at Ivan, as if waiting for the other to explain himself.

Ivan gritted his teeth together and tried to cover himself again in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about." Being an angel, they weren't exactly taught anything about their genitalia. Only that they had been created in God's image, not unlike the humans, and that they were to ignore certain parts of their body as well. IE their genitals.

Alfred swat away the hand and nervously touched the tip of Ivan's cock, his mouth open in an 'o'. Despite his anger and frustration and embarrassment, he could feel his own cock growing hard. He couldn't help it- the dude was hung... That was pretty damn sexy.

No matter how unfair it was.

Alfred frowned and held Ivan's hips down, his lips immediately pressing to the tip, attempting to open his mouth wide enough to take it in. ...he couldn't.

"...Dude..." He pulled up, staring at Ivan with wide eyes. "...You're, like, a freak!"

The did not help Ivan feel any better about the situation. Not that there was any instance where he could have felt better. His wings snapped shut around himself once more, like drapes over a window. "Leave me alone, you filthy beast." He didn't want to be around Alfred at any point in his life. And having a boner was something else he was experiencing that was pure torture. After his first orgasm, his body just seemed to want _more_.

There was a bit of rustling around over the fallen-angel and finally his wings were pushed aside- revealing that Alfred was naked from the waist down. "I'm gonna fuck myself on your cock!" He exclaimed cheerfully, his erect cock pressed against Ivan's. He didn't have to tell Ivan.

He just thought it'd be considerate to let the other know.

Ivan freaked out possibly even more than he could have when Alfred had fucked him before. "No!" He wasn't going to lose his second virginity- that was the only thing he had intact. It was something that he could hold onto, and hope someone above took pity on him to try and cleanse him. It had happened before, he knew. He wanted the same kind of happy ending.

"Ah, buck up, man. It'll feel good~" Alfred spat on his hand and slicked the man's cock up, before hovering himself over the erect dick. He took precaution, pinning the man's hands to the wall in case he try to fight back, before slowly sinking down.

He hissed, toes curling and eyes squeezing shut. "F-Fuck..." He forced himself to try and go down, the tip of the head pushing into his entrance. He struggled to go down further, but he just wouldn't loosen up! After a few more minutes of whining and struggling and cries of pain, he pulled himself off of Ivan and just kind of dropped down by his side, curling up.

"...S'not fair..."

Ivan whimpered. Even the very tip of his shaft going in was painful for _him_. Alfred was too tight around him, and he was just too big. He'd never really paid attention to himself down there before, but he could comfortably say his cock was at least a foot long, and at least a third as thick as its length.

Alfred continued to sigh, his cock twitching desperately, though he was in no mood to remedy it. "...My name's Alfred." He said after a period of time, glancing over to Ivan with a small frown, his eyes half-lidded. He'd just have to wait till his erection went away..Maybe he'd feed on a victim...fuck a victim. ...but fuck, he wanted that _fucking angel_.

Ivan tensed up considerably, hugging himself and pulling his tattered robes over his lap and hoping to God that the dumb erection would go down soon. He wanted to cover himself in his wings again, but didn't and hesitantly answered, "...Ivan."

Alfred closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall fully and giving the other a small smile. "...That's a pretty name." He mumbled, grabbing his pants and beginning to slowly pull them on, immediately getting scratched to death by his zipper.

Ivan wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, curling his wings around himself awkwardly. He sighed and stroked the crooked bone of his left wing, shaking his head. He wondered if it would ever heal straight again.

Alfred turned his head, examining the crooked wing. "...Want me to fix that?" He sat up with a frown. Now that he was no longer in a sexual situation...his dickishness was receding. "Might hurt, but I can make sure it heals straight..."

Ivan was apprehensive, but nodded and flexed the crooked wing out. He'd managed to heal it enough so that the bone was no longer broken, but it hadn't set right. But he'd been recovering from brutal rape whilst healing himself, one couldn't blame shaky hands.

Alfred stood up and walked over to Ivan, then crouched down, carefully taking the wing in his hand. He massaged the wing, finding the spot that was out of place, before glancing up to Ivan. "...This is gonna hurt..." With a flick of the wrist, he had popped the wing into place.

Ivan shrieked, sounding much like a bird in pain. He shook with pain, until it slowly ebbed away. He whimpered and then flexed it, finding it extended outright, straight. "Ahh... Thank you." He didn't think he'd ever be thanking a devil for anything.

Alfred nodded his head, arms folding over his chest. This was...awkward. This was the first time he'd ever raped someone...Then didn't eat them right after. ...Where the fuck does conversation go after that.

"So...Nice weather we're havin'..."

"If you don't have anything worth time to say I'd rather we sit in silence," Ivan murmured, still flexing his wing and shaking his head. He wanted to fly. He wanted to fly all the way home. Or into the sun. That worked too.

"I was just trying to be civil." Alfred scoffed, plopping down next to Ivan. His own wings stretched out, then folded around so he could play with them, fingers running over them gently. "...You should be happy- I was planning on eating you at first, ya know!"

"You can't eat angels," Ivan grumbled as he stroked his dirty feathers. He missed the pure look of them. He felt even filthier, looking at them, so...unkempt. "Angels and devils can not eat one another. Our flesh poisons each other."

"...I could have tried." Alfred smirked, turning his head to look at the other. "And I can drink your blood...at least...in small amounts..." He shrugged up his shoulders and grinned over to the angel cheekily. "Real sweet tastin'."

"Your blood must taste vile then, if mine is sweet," Ivan spat, inching away from Alfred. He looked up into the dark sky and sighed, wilting into himself and curling up. He was cold and tired. He wanted to go back to Heaven. He wanted to go home.

"...You're a downer to be around..." Alfred grumbled, standing up and staring down at Ivan. He studied him with a frown. "I'm gonna head out for now..you work on your attitude...and Imma work on my ass~" He grinned cheekily down to Ivan, gave his cheek a small pat, then turned on his heel and walked off, whistling cheerfully.

Ivan didn't respond, just curled up further into himself. When he was sure Alfred was gone, and it had stopped raining, he ventured out to test out his newly healed wing, and try once more to go home.

* * *

Two weeks went by without a single sighting from the devil. It seemed like Ivan may have been rid of him for good. However, Ivan wasn't quite that lucky. It was the Tuesday of the third week when Alfred found Ivan, hidden in a clock tower.

"Ivan!" Alfred called from the bottom of the stairs. "Dude, Ivan, I've been looking everywhere for you! Guess what? Ivan! Ivan! Guess what, Ivan! Guess! Ivan! Guess what! Guess!"

The angel was irritable at best. He'd gotten used to only coming out at night. As far as he was concerned, he had been completely banished by the world of light and good. That tended to make one irritable. He was curled up in his little nest of blankets when Alfred came calling his name. Sighing, he got up on his knees and looked down over the railing from his little niche. "What the fuck do you want?" he snapped, not even bothering to censor himself.

"Oooh...sassy." Alfred grinned up to the angel, before beginning to run up the stairs, taking two at a time. He was clearly excited. "And I said guess! You gotta guess first!" He reached the top step, giving a broad grin over to Ivan. "Now guess, Ivan! Gueeesssssss!"

"Go away," Ivan grumbled as he curled up in his blankets again. He tugged his quilt over his head and sighed. "I hate you, if you haven't noticed."

"Nnnno! Ivan!" Alfred exclaimed, reaching down to tug the blanket off of him. "Ivan! You have to guess, Ivan! Ivan!...Ivan! Ivan! Ivan, Ivan, Ivan! Iiiiiii-Vaaannnn!"

"I didn't tell you my name so you could shout it for hours," Ivan growled as he kicked Alfred away and rolled over, wing unfolding to slap Alfred in the face promptly.

Alfred fell back, immediately beginning to whine, then cry. Loudly. He wasn't really upset, but he was a damned good actor... Maybe he could get a reaction from Ivan this way.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to hit you again." Ivan wasn't a naive little innocent angel anymore. His weeks alone, his days scared and lonely, had hardened him. He was still an angel, but he was still broken.

The tears stopped immediately. He kneeled down next to Ivan, poking his shoulder lightly. "But...Don't you wanna know what I've done?" He pouted, continuing to poke him.

"Fine, what did you do?" Ivan sighed, sitting up and crossing his arms. He was still bitter with Alfred, but he was not...entirely opposed to Alfred's presence. ...Okay, he really was, but he couldn't get rid of him do he didn't bother at this point.

"I stretched myself out loose enough to take you!" Alfred exclaimed, clapping his hands together and grinning. He looked more like a kid who had just gotten enough money to buy a treat from the candy shop, than a demon whose ass was now stretched enough to take a large cock.

"Take me?" Ivan looked unamused. "As in...?" He was still not quite into the know-how of sex talk. He had no one to teach him besides Alfred. No one could see him and he couldn't interact with anyone.

Alfred pushed Ivan to the ground and he crawled over him, grinning down to Ivan, his sharp teeth showing. "...I can actually fit your cock in my ass this time..." He ground down against his lap, wanting to get the other hard again.

The angel grunted in surprise, cheeks flushing red with anger and embarrassment as his cock did indeed begin to swell with blood. "Stop that, this instant!" he snapped, shoving against Alfred's chest.

Alfred nearly toppled back, though grabbed Ivan by the wrist and immediately pinned him down. "Stop being such a baby!" He exclaimed, continuing to grind down against the ex-angel. "This is going to feel good~" He continued to grind down against the hard cock, feeling his own cock swell. The man was very sensitive and that was...just adorable.

"St-stop," Ivan whimpered as his cock soon reached full erection. "I don't like this, just leave me alone." Alfred had done enough damage to him without taking this part of his virginity too.

"Stop being so greedy!" Alfred snapped, kicking off his pants, then beginning to push down Ivan's. "Didn't they teach you about sharing in Heaven?" He spat in his hand, hastily beginning to stroke Ivan. He was eager and it was clear. He positioned himself over Ivan, continuing to pin his hands down, before slowly sinking down. It was painful and too big and he shouldn't be that stretched and everything hurt and _fucking awesome_! He finally released Ivan's hands, chin falling to his chest, stopping midway down, unable to fit anymore at that moment.

Ivan trembled at the feeling, whimpering and pushing on Alfred's chest again. "St-stop, I don't like it..." But it felt damn amazing. It made him moan and whimper, clenching his hands into fists. He was lying through his teeth. While he could detest the idea, he was very much enjoying himself.

Alfred shook his head, beginning to roll his hips down, his entire body trembling. "F-Fuck, so-ahhhn-big-" He began to grind, unable to fully fuck himself on the cock. "Why does- ahhn- a fuck-iiing- angel have- fuuuck- such a big- nnn- cock?" HIs hands clutched desperately at Ivan's shirt as he continued to grind down.

The angel wasn't exactly sure why he would need something like a huge penis either, he was supposed to be chaste and good; no sex. And somehow he had managed this monster of a cock. He whimpered and shook his head, moaning out as Alfred sunk down a little more. "Y-you're too tight..." It almost hurt.

"F-Fuck, s'not- ahn- my fault that..." He shook his head, sinking down a tiny bit more. "-You're so hung..." Alfred opened his eyes and stared down at Ivan through his eyelashes. "Maybe if you'd fuckin' help out, I'd loosen up." He struggled to grind down on him.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do?" Ivan asked, unsure of what to do. He was breathless, watching Alfred take so much of him. Was he supposed to take all of him? He didn't think that was possible.

"Do what your body tells you to." Alfred groaned, toes curling inside of his boots and back arching as he sunk down another half-an-inch. "You've got to want to do something. Just...whatever your instinct tells you to..." The fact Ivan was asking him what to do was a good sign.

Ivan didn't know what to do, but his body wanted to move. He grabbed Alfred by the shoulders and awkwardly moved his hips up, rolling them over and pushing Alfred down to start moving his hips on his own with Alfred beneath him.

Alfred gasped, immediately crying out and wrapping one leg around Ivan's waist. The man was moving on his own- the man was _fucking him_- he had...officially corrupted the angel. It felt good.

"Ju-Just like that!" Alfred groaned, wincing in pain as the other fucked him into the ground. "I-I want to feel all of you inside of me!"

Ivan wasn't entirely sure exactly what he was doing, just that his body was moving on its own. He placed his hands on either side of Alfred's head and started to move his hips in a rhythmic pattern. That was what he was supposed to, right...?

"Good boy..." Alfred purred, arching up his back and taking the cock. He stared down between his legs, watching the cock disappear further inside of him. "Nn- Just like that, keep going..." He reached up, gripping the man's broad shoulders and massaging them, struggling to keep the pained expression off his face.

Ivan could tell that Alfred was in pain. And it rather worried him. He was finally all the way inside of Alfred, and he could see his stomach bulging. "A-are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred looked down at his stomach, then paled as he saw it extended from the cock. "Holy shit- Holyshitholyshitholyshit!" He hit the ex-angel's shoulders with his palms, breaking into a sweat. "Pull out, pull out!"

Ivan seemed confused, but did as Alfred said and pulled out, his shaft covered in dark blood. "Is that normal!?" He didn't know what the hell to think... He'd never done anything like this before, but he was fairly sure that wasn't normal.

"No...Nooooo." When was the last time he bled? When he first became a demon- when he'd lost his virginity... But even then.. He didn't bleed this much. Tenderly he reached down between his legs, touching his hole, then raising up his hand to stare at his bloody fingers. "...Fuck. That's...That's not good."

"I-I don't understand," Ivan said as he groaned, reaching down to hold himself. Oh god, now it was just painful. Now to experience the pain of blueballing.

Alfred was...soft now. "Do you...Do you think I'm going to die?" He moved up onto his knees and reached his hand, down between his legs, probing himself, feeling around inside. He hissed and winced at the feeling. "...I'm going to die...from being fucked too hard... Oh jesus- I'm like that one dude- Mr. Hands!"

"Er..." Ivan wanted to point out that devils and angels couldn't exactly die from fucking. He'd never heard of a devil dying from something like that, and damn those fuckers were promiscuous little bastards.

"You know we're not going to keep fucking, right?" Alfred grumbled dully, kicking off his shoe and pulling off his sock. He used it to mop up the blood on the ground and around his ass, frowning deeply. Shit hurt...

Ivan groaned and hunched over his legs, the pain becoming unbearable. "This is just..." How could anyone _stand_this!? He squeezed his legs together with a whimper. Did everyone have to go through this?

Alfred looked up at the other in amusement, before crawling forward on his knees and gently pushing Ivan down, despite the throbbing pain in his backside. "Hold on, hold on." He gripped the other's cock and began to stroke.

Ivan whimpered and moaned, leaning back on his hands. "Ahhh..." He wouldn't admit that it felt rather nice... He hated that he had fallen so far.

Alfred's hands were skillful, they worked the cock fluidly, thumb running over the slit every now and then, while his other hand gripped the base, holding as much as the cock as he could. He was usually good at giving hand jobs...but blood made for terrible lubrication..

Ivan's shaft was sticky and terribly engorged. His balls ached, but it was slowly turning into a tingling, rather than pain. He was feeling better- not as good as when he had been inside of Alfred, but he could deal with this. At least it didn't hurt.

Alfred raised up his hand, spat on it for a bit more lubrication, then began to stroke some more, beginning to pump more feverishly. "Most..Fuckin' difficult...Cock I've ever had to jack off..." He had to put his strength in there...

Ivan moaned and arced his back as he came. He collapsed in his pile of blankets and shuddered, eyes sliding shut. "Ahh... I will never get used to that feeling." Orgasms were something new and foreign to him, still. That was only his second one in his entire life.

"It's good, huh?" Alfred grabbed his pants, slipping them on and tossing the bloody sock into the corner of the clocktower. "And you'll be getting the best damn sleep of your life~" He grinned down to the other, finding how exhausted the other was to be incredibly...cute.

Ivan was already curling up, wings shifting comfortably around himself until he could cover his eyes and yawn, quietly drifting off. Definitely one of the best sleeps of his life.

Alfred leaned down, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Ivan's sleeping form. He paused, then blanched... That was too cute. With a frown, he mussed up the blankets again.  
He wasn't planning on going soft because of this angel.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said to the sleeping form, before heading down the stairs and out of the clocktower.


End file.
